Una diosa
by Paul Mirrouhg
Summary: NM/Edward no volvió .Bella después de su partida renace su vida gracias a la llegada de un misterioso chico que le quiere mostrar su verdadero ser.Ella es mucho mas que una simple humana y esta destinada a grandes cosas ¿Bella podrá con esa nueva responsabilidad? ¿Edward volverá? Mitologia - Editado -
1. Prologo - Editado -

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:**Una diosa

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o** "Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 ¨Epilogo¨<strong>

Nunca me imagine esta en una situación similar en mi corta y efímera vida .Todos los últimos acontecimientos desde la llegada de Eros a mi vida la había vuelto literalmente de cabeza, me fascinaba el hecho de poder por fin ser inmortal sin tener que perder mi humanidad que tanto hacia a los _Cullen _odiar mi condición ,pero ¡Ja! ¿Quién dijo que la vida no era irónica ? .Al estar sentada en los grandes tronos de la cima Olimpo ,cualquier otra criatura existente pareciera insignificante aunque después de todo ,importantes para el sustento de la vida.

Contradictorio,lo se.

Mi lugar al trono era estar al lado derecho de Zeus ,mi padre que permanecía rígido en su lugar al centro del lugar con una inescrutable línea recta trazada en sus labios ,evaluando silenciosamente la tan incomoda situació lugar estaba sumido en un aire totalmente ausente ,cada uno divagando en diferentes pensamientos que de una forma u otra terminaban centrándose aquí.

Era extraño ver este momento desde esa perspectiva, es decir ¡Soy yo! Seria normal si lo estuviera viendo desde mi sala en mi grande y cómodo sillón riendo y diciéndole a la protagonista a cual de estos 'Perfectos' caballeros elegir mientras por mi boca deslizaban caramelos y palomitas de maíz caseras cortesía de Charlie a la vez que mi dedo cambiaba rápidamente de canal en abrupta negación a lo sentimental , pero al ser yo la que tenga que elegir es ..Frustrante.

Bufe mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco. _Con razón en la televisión pasan tantas cosas entupidas y predecibles_

No estamos en televisión soltaba mi subconsciente de improvisto , burlándose de mi removí incomoda en mi asiento ,mientras rodaba mis ojos,ni aquí logro

Eros soltó de improvisto una nerviosa risilla mientras glacialmente negaba con la cabeza con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos grises me miraban curiosos, su rostro se crispo de vergüenza tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo casi sangriento a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba y se enderezaba ante el brusco carraspeo de Cronos, demando orden mientras todos los demás presentes lo miraban con diversión asomando su cabeza para tener una mejor visión del espectáculo protagonizado por mi sobrino.

Aquí, el interrumpir a uno de los grandes dioses era catalogado como una muy grave falta cívica ,era como si en el mundo humano un profesor interrumpiera con chismorreos o risas algún anuncio de un directivo .Ladee mi cabeza a la derecha ,exasperada de tanta demora para poder encontrarme con la inquietante mirada de cuatro hombres que hasta un punto eran perfectos ,mas bien, lo mas cercano a la perfección a la que una mujer podría acercarse. Antes usaría la expresión de 'Dioses griegos' pero ahora ante mis ojos _nuevos_ ante la belleza mas gloriosa pareciera insignificante.

Un par de ojos color miel ,que no sabia ciertamente si destilaban mas dolor que emoción. Un par de ojos grises ,otros ojos color marrón y otros de color plata. Todos ellos mostraban cierta duda y ansiedad a la espera de mi respuesta.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Elegir un marido para toda la eternidad no era igual que elegir que ponerse un día en en la mañana. No ,esa decisión marcara mi futuro,el que escoja no solo será mi pareja sino también el futuro sucesor al trono del Olimpo y ¡Oh! ¡El padre de mis hijos!..Esperen.

¿Siquiera planeo tener hijos? Yo lo pondría en duda,¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi misma ! ¿Qué persona sabia me dejaría a cargo de otra criatura?

_¡Eh! Isabella ,te guste o no tu deber es engendrar para dar nuevas generaciones a nuestra raza. Por ser la única hija de Zeus sin desposarse y todavía mantener su pureza eres la mas optima para heredar el trono._-susurro mentalmente mi hermana Afrodita mientras divertida rodaba los ojos.¡Ahgg! ¡Cuánto odio esta mentalidad compartida!

Bufe sonoramente mientras la fulminaba con mi mirada _.__Mis pensamientos ,mi mente. Mantente a la raya Afrodita_-le sisee mentalmente mientras antes de expandir mi escudo por todo mi cuerpo le sacaba mi lengua .

Siempre supe que no era normal pero esto ¿De verdad?.

Sonreí. ¡Cuan ingenuos somos los humanos! Siempre creyéndonos la raza mas poderosa,si solo supieran….

Lentamente los evalué, uno por uno.

Suspire con resignación. Tenia que elegir cuanto o sino ,Hera tomaría el poder del Olimpo como parte de su trato con Aro y todo lo que es conocido como humanidad y libertad será acabados por la esclavitud y oscuridad que traerá con ellas los Vulturi. Aclare mi garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes hacia mi ,en definitiva este era el momento.

Me puse en pie lentamente mientras todos me seguían con la mirada e inevitablemente enrojecía al rojo vivo. Ignorando torpemente mi vergüenza sonreí. Después de meditarlo y plantearme la situación decide…

Las puertas del gran trono abrieron sonoramente en una nube espesa dibujando sutilmente la esculpida silueta de un hombre a lo lejos.-Lamento llegar tarde, por nada del mundo me perdería la decisión de la _diosa Isabel_ –mascullo una voz áspera al final del gran salón.

Esa voz .Mierda

El apresura su paso hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mi ,tan cerca que su olor llegaba hasta mi envolviendo dulcemente ,ese olor tan dulce y peculiar .Lo eh echado de menos .El sonrió abiertamente al ver mi expresión de entre asombro y alegría, posiblemente mi mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo. Lucia sus maravillosos vaqueros desgastados que enmarcaban su cuerpo a juego con su esqueleto negro levemente rasgado gracias a sus batallas.

-Nathan…-susurre con nostalgia y alegría mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir escandalosamente por mi rostro.-Creí que tu…

-Nunca te dejaría sola. Isa,tu ahora eres lo mas importante.-Mascullo rápidamente el con una sonrisa dulce bailando en su rostro mientras Edward,Jacob ,Eros y Apolo fruncían su ceño.

Nathna…ah vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Escribo un asco, créanme lo se.<strong>

**Se que las notas están prohibidas pero ¿De que otra forma podre contactarme con ustedes? En fin ,tratare de usarlas lo menos posible. Por un tiempo la pagina me mantuvo fuera por errores de soporte**

**En fin,la edite y todo cambio.¿Como les pareció?**

**Avísenme y como bien saben el Review y alertas son mi alimento, asi como una runa personal.**

**_Pau_**


	2. Una verdad I -Editado-

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:**Una diosa

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella)

**Géneros: **Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Advertencias:**

-**W**hat if o** "Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

NM/Edward no volvió .Bella después de su partida renace su vida gracias a la llegada de un misterioso chico que le quiere mostrar su verdadero es mucho mas que una simple humana y esta destinada a grandes cosas ¿Bella podrá con esa nueva responsabilidad? ¿Edward volverá? Mitología - Editado -

* * *

><p><strong>Busco beta.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Una diosa-Capitulo 2:Una verdad I -Editado-<strong>

Se ha ido...tan solo se a ido tan rápido como

Sintiendo como su ausencia se hacía presente día tras día, consumiendo mi devastada vida entre la oscuridad que emanaba mi soledad .Edward se ha ido de mi lado junto con mi amor y estabilidad que logre encontrar a su lado ,de cierta forma comprendo su ida pero por eso no deja de doler, esa contante agujero no deja de crecer por el simple hecho de comprenderlo.

_El amor no comprende...Jamás lo hará._

El tiempo a pasado haciéndose presente e nuestras vidas de forma significativa, tan tanto en nuestra edad física como en nuestras emociones y nuestra perspectiva de la vida misma, la partida de los Cullen sucedió hace unos meses que por sus acontecimientos pasarían por años...mismos que para ellos serian efímeros ,en primera instancia me refugie en mi buen amigo …Jacob Black ,que siempre tenía sus brazos para apoyarme y una frase de consuelo en momentos de duda, nos veíamos siempre..cada instante estábamos juntos en el pensamiento y en el acto, sintiéndose como estando conmigo misma ,era con el era genial y fue gracias a el y su amor que reencontré mi rumbo en la vida, sentía alegría y verdaderas ganas de disfrutar las cosas, mostrándome el lado amable de la vida, recuperando a mis amigos que en mis tiempos como Zombie había dejado en el olvido, ,muchas cosas han cambiado en los meses.

Dentro de poco se cumplirían seis meses desde su partida ,seis meses en los que logre sobrevivir a ese dolor al cual me había sumido ,negándome a vivir lejos de _El_ ..todo cambio ,soy Bella..pero una que había estado escondida para salir, esperando a las personas indicadas y una de ellas era Jake, quien en un papel demasiado sobreprotector que realmente considero innecesario vino a estudiar al instituto, conmigo, ya que al no estar los Cullen eran libre..como yo.

A pesar del tiempo los rumores acerca de ellos jamás sean ,vas divagando por los pasillos y te es imposible no toparte con el fantasma de los Cullen, secretamente Forks no está listo para olvidar al igual que yo, nadie aquí está listo para olvidar aquellas hermosas criaturas que de una forma u otra cambiaron nuestra existencia, recuerdo aquel día que por primera vez encontré Jake en su estado de lobo, hermoso sin duda, perfecto..como tan solo el podía serlo, Jake era un licántropo al igual que el resto de la Push ...combatientes de la oscuridad guiados por su instinto y familiaridad con ella misma , seres mitológicos que yo creí que eran imaginario, invasores de nuestro mundo ¡Que ingenua! Este mundo es toda raza menos de la humana...somos débiles e insípidos.

Hoy iría con los chicos del instituto a la reserva, Mike organizo una pequeña reunión para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Jessica en la tienda de sus padres ,no era difícil saber como lo había conseguido.

Hoy desperté nerviosa...más de lo que ya era normal, soy fríamente consiente de el fuerte martillar de mi corazón y mi respiración irregular pero no logro encontrar un motivo a estos sentimientos que desde hace mucho era ajenos a mi cuerpo, sentí una fría sensación descender por mi cuerpo ,algo no andaba bien el de hoy ...como si mi cuerpo se estuviese preparando .¿Para qué? No lo sé y no pienso averiguarlo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila por no decir aburrida, me despedí de Charlie con leve antesimiento sin mirarle ,al cual el solo contesto con un leve 'Jumm', lo cual estaba bien ,ningún de los dos era amigo de las me encamine a la reserva sin antes tropezar con el frió pedimento ,ya en la playa me encontré con un panorama ya común ante mis ojos: Todos mis amigos sentados en grandes troncos de madera que meses antes los chicos habían acomodado para nuestras ya constantes reuniones, aparque mi auto junto a la nueva camioneta de Tyler donde se podía percibir sus constantes risas y murmullos.

Al estar cerca a ellos, arrastre mi cuerpo a un tronco junto a Ángela y Ben que al sentir mi presencia se volvieron hacia mí, dándome una glacial sonrisa de bienvenida característica de ellos ,el tiempo paso deprisa mientras la tarde se perdía ante nosotros ,mientras nos encontrábamos charlando de trivialidades y rumores del pueblo .

Me gire lentamente hacia Jake para tener una mejor visión ,estaba diagonal a mi junto al Quil y Seth, quienes reían ante un comentario acerca de la hermana de él, que en la mañana de hoy había tropezado con Jake en medio de su transformación , era increíble como todos se adaptaron a mi grupo y al instituto rápidamente, sorprendente como con tan solo una sonrisa conquistaban a todo el pueblo...ganándose suspiros de muchas admiradoras que se limitaban a lanzarme miradas asesinas en cuanto estaba de espaldas y una sonrisa angelical para acercase a él.

Quil al sentir mi mirado, meneo su cabeza hacia mi dirección y al toparse con mi mirada sonrió una sonrisa radiante que solo el podía darte.

-Hola Quil-salude con una sonrisa tímida mientras sentía mi rostro teñirse te rojo, agache mi cabeza y encogí mis rieron estruendosamente ante su comportamiento.

-Hey, hola Bella -dijo Quil con entusiasmo y pura diversión. Unió sus manos sobre sus rodillas y en ellas escondió su rostro antes de rendirse a su risa que hizo a todo su cuerpo temblar, sus músculos se contraían debido a la risa.

Fruncí mi ceño y tense mi mandíbula. _Sí, sí...soy torpe._

Jake levanto sus cejas con incredulidad hacia nuestra dirección ,evaluándolo primero a él y después a mí .Oprimió sus labios en una línea su risa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con diversión -¿Bella, sabias que le gustas a Quil?-dijo Jake con una sonrisa cómplice, ganándose un sonoro zape de parte de su amigo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada para después posar su mirada en mi, con un deje de disculpa.

-Gracias, _amigo_-dijo Quil mordazmente mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos y en dejaba escapar un sonoro gruñido, que únicamente causo la risa de Jake y miradas incomodas entre los demás -Recuérdenme no volver ha contarle algo.-Dijo tajante sin levantar su mirada mientras sus músculos se tensaban

-¡Como si no fuera obvio!-medio bufo Jacob ,rodando sus ojos y jugaba amistosamente con el cabello de su sentí mal por el ¿Que decirle?

Fruncí el ceño hacia Jacob mientras me cruzaba de brazos y sonreía dulcemente a Quil.-Tú también me pareces guapo-confesé con notable incomodidad, su rostro se ilumino mientras le sonreía a Jake con sorna, y Jake bufo desilusionado mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia mi dirección con sus cejas fruncidas-Pero eres muy joven para mi...

-¿JOVEN?-dijeron todos con incredulidad, me limite a asentir.

-¿Y cuántos años tenía Cullen?-dijo Jake repentinamente serio, mirándome ácidamente.

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba ante la mención de su nombre, tome un poco de aire .-Mi misma edad-susurre como si fuera obvio ,dando por cortando el tema mientras una sonrisa burlona bailaba en mi rostro a lo que ellos rodaron los ojos y bufaron ruidosamente en desacuerdo.

-¡Ay ,mujer!-chillo Jacob alzando sus manos al cielo y tallando sus ojos con ellas, su frustración era papable.-Tan solo...

-¿Quién es él?-interrumpió Ángela en medio de un suspiro señalando a un chico hermoso que se acercaba a nosotros en paso constante, con cabello corto negro cual carbón algo ondulado que daba a su moreno rostro un toque angelical, ,tenía una apariencia impecable y una tez morena que te tentaba a tocarle ,fracciones pequeñas y perfectas que entonaban perfectamente con su musculoso cuerpo.

Era algo mas que hermoso ,sin duda la criatura más hermosa que he visto. _Si, más que..el_.

-Nunca lo había visto por este pueblo-dijo Sam tomando su posición de alfa mientras se reventaba de un salto con su cuerpo rígido, listo para luchar..¿Por qué se ponía así? Era tan solo otro humano ,pero como si pudiese leer las reacciones de Sam el chico se acercaba cada vez mas rápido haciendo cada vez más visible su tenue sonrisa y solo me miraba directamente a mí..como si quiera fundirme con él, como si sus ojos pudiesen tomarme ,eso me dio cierto miedo al comienzo, tanto así que me aferre al bazo de Angela,su mirada taladraban en mi.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba junto a mí.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-susurro el extraño con familiaridad mientras mostraba sus lindos hoyuelos, sonreía hacia mi mientras me tendía su mano, esperando ser tomada.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento.-¿Nos conocemos?-dije incrédula al igual que mis amigos estaba en shock por tanta perfección en un solo ser pero el rió con ganas mandando su cabeza hacia í el ceño.

-Claro-dijo sutilmente mientras negaba con su cabeza-Nos conocemos desde que naciste.

-¿Así?-dije dudosa, mientras su mano se posaba cada vez frente a nerviosa a Jake quien solo..miraba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Te prometo que desde hoy entenderás muchas cosas-susurro el extraño-Pero por ahora solo….confía-yo mire a Jake y a Ángela en busca de apoyo pero ellos solo asintieron ,me puse de pie rápidamente lo que me causo un mareo que hace que por poco me caiga a lo que todos rodaron los ojos .

-Cariño, si me necesitas solo grita-me dijo Jake algo serio y alterado, yo asentí solemnemente aturdida por la situación

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin edito!Me demore eternidades pero no me inspiro con Meyer...Comparo esta con mis historias de TMI y parezco otra,en que sea de su agrado. <strong>

**(FF se come algunas palabras de antemano lo lamento)**


	3. Una verdad II

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** Descendiente oscuro

**Pairing:**Bellaward (Edward/Bella)

**Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:T

**Adverencias:**

-**W**hat if o**"Q**ué pasaría si...**"**

**-AU: (**Universo Alterno**)**

**Tipo y Estado:**LongFic - En Proceso

**Sumario:**

NM/Edward no volvió .Bella después de su partida renace su vida gracias a la llegada de un misterioso chico que le quiere mostrar su verdadero es mucho mas que una simple humana y esta destinada a grandes cosas ¿Bella podrá con esa nueva responsabilidad? ¿Edward volverá? Mitología - Editado -

* * *

><p><strong>Temporalmente este fic esta siendo editado.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estoy en busca de un beta, cualquier interesado ,por favor un <strong>PM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2- Algo nuevo<strong>

Gire levemente mi cabeza hacia ellos mientras con una leve encogimientos de hombros les daba a entender que estaba todo bien ,no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Jacob,aquel sujeto me inspiraba confianza pero no era estúpida para fiarme te cualquiera, sí algo he aprendido es a no fiarme de las personas .Nuestros pasos eran constantes y nos habrían paso en la inquietante noche que parecía cómplice ante la hermosura de aquel hombre ,las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad que hacía que su luz se viera reflejada en los ojos cristalinos del que verdaderamente parecía un Adonis.

Ya a una distancia prudente nuestro rumbo se torno incierto mientras en un suspiro vi a su cuerpo relajarse notoriamente ,sus pasos se volvieron sutiles para detenerse glacialmente frente a una gran roca ,movió ligeramente su cabeza mientras una risa cristalina abandonaba sus labios, estampo en su rostro una muy enorme sonrisa mientras en un movimiento brusco se lanzo sobre la fría y rígida roca mientras palmeaba la misma en mi dirección ,sin siquiera mirarme .

No pude evitar fruncir mi ceño mientras lo sujeto era extraño, muy extraño.

Iba a protestar, pedir un porque pero antes de que lo hiciera el ya había colocado en mis labios su gran dedo índice sobre mis labios impidiéndome abrirlos mientras lentamente gesticulaba un exagerado 'Shh' mientras su boca se pintaba divertida ,elevando en todo su rostro unas muy ligeras arrugas, rió levemente mientras examinaba por encima de su hombro un punto ciego. Negó divertido hacia mi dirección mientras susurraba palabras en..¿ Latín? No estoy bastante segura.

Suspiro mientras encogía sus hombros y acomodaba sus manos entre sus piernas.-Se que Jacob es un lobo-susurro él con respiración profunda, sin anticipo solo así . Robándose todo mi aire ¿Como era eso posible? ¿Cómo?, mi pulso se acelero mientras en mi mente se producían miles de panoramas respecto a el futuro de todo mi mundo ¿Como decirle a Jake que lo defraude? -Y que Edward es un vampiro al igual que los Cullen-se apresuro a decir al ver mi reacción.

No,no,no.

-Esos seres no existen-mentí lo mejor que pude aunque sabía que era en vano ,nos había descubierto...todo ya estaba perdido pero al parecer el sabia más de lo que aparentaba ,aquello era solo el inicio.

Alzo una de sus perfectas cejas con incredulidad ,poniendo cada fibra de mi ser con nerviosismo para luego sonreírme de una forma especial, dándome confianza ,la cual recibí gustosa.

-Bella, no sabes mentir-rió con ganas para luego acariciar mi mejilla con ternura y negaba con la cabeza, como si aquello fuera tan solo un chiste personal .-Aunque eso ya lo debes saber.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi pulso se altero ¿Que se supone que debo decir a semejante acto? , nos tenia y eso era todo.-¿Qu-e quieres? ,mira no lastiman a...

Sonrió.-Lo se.-confeso en medio de un suspiro-Son tus amigos ,lo ...jamás hablare ,si es lo que dudas.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea?-fruncí me ceño mientras cruzaba mis era demasiado confuso ,no lograba seguirle.

-Yo también soy un ser mitológico-susurro orgulloso mientras sonría cómplice al cielo-Y sería estúpido, ¿No crees?

-¿Qué ser mitológico?-dije incrédula sin poder ocultar la sorna en mi voz- Espera...¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Somos familia-dijo de pronto como si nada ,suspiro y continuo sin esperar mi reacción mientras sus hombros se ponían rígidos al igual que su cuerpo -Y yo...te estado siguiendo durante estos últimos 3 años por petición de tu padre ,el _verdadero._

-¿Qué?-me limite a decir ,esto..esto era ilógico.

-Tranquila te contare toda la historia, pero prométeme que la escucharas toda y no te marcharas hasta que termine-susurro el preocupado mientras acariciaba mi rostro como un suave terciopelo, a lo cual solo pude responderle esquivando su tacto.

-¿Qué? No...

-Me llamo Eros-dijo sonriendo mientras tendía amistosamente su mano hacia mí, interrumpiéndome tajantemente dando por terminado el tema de mis protestas.-¿Has oído hablar de los dioses del Olimpo?-susurro í confusa sin entender que relación había ,todo él era confusión. -Yo soy un Dios

-Estas bromeando-dije con dureza mientras me ponía de pie

-Vives rodeada de seres míticos-aclaro volviéndome a sentar a la fuerza mientras rodaba los ojos divertido-¿Si existen los vampiros, por qué no los dioses griegos?.

Era cierto, he vivido en un mundo de mentiras, toda yo no soy más que una causa perdida.

* * *

><p><strong> .Beta<strong>

**Queda claro que lo necesito,bien...lamento no ser Wow pero tengo colegio y esta muy pesado,juro que próximamente lo ,estoy escribiendo mi propia historia ¿Que tal? No adelanto nada,solo que entre colegio,amigos,familia,libros y mi nuevo proyecto es poco el tiempo que me queda.**

**Nos leemos y ¡Por dios! Díganme que tal.**


End file.
